


The Salt Created Dichotomy

by woa



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Sort Of, i've jumped on this bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa





	1. Chapter 1

    “Why?” Ryan asked, standing 5 feet away from the salt circle he had drawn just minutes before. Ryan eyed Shan- the demon possessing Shane. “Why did you- when did you- how long-” Ryan stumbled over his words before simply yelling “Get out of my friend, you fucking demon!!” The demon smirked at him in a perfect imitation of his friend’s usual smirk. “Ryan,” the demon sounded exactly like Shane did when he was exasperated with Ryan. “Ryan, calm down.” the demon raised Shane’s hands in an attempt to look non-threatening. It didn’t really work. “Stop possessing my friend! Let him go!” The demon closed it’s black eyes and sighed, “Ryan, c’mon, just calm down, okay?” Ryan shook his head in frustration and thought _‘The nerve of this demon, “calm down, Ryan” fuck you, asshole.’_ “Let Shane go!” Ryan repeated. “I’m-” the demon cut itself off with a growl. “I AM SHANE!” it roared. Ryan stumbled backwards. The demon apologized. Ryan moved a few more steps back and grabbed his holy water squirt gun and aimed it at the demon. Ryan’s heart was beating rapidly, but he willed himself to calm down. He had to help Shane. Ryan moved closer to the circle trapping the demon, his arm steadying. He aimed it directly at his possessed friend. “Get. Out. Of. Him.” Ryan threatened.

 

    The demon was no longer smirking, it’s near-joking manner dropped when Ryan had grabbed the holy water. “Ryan,” it rushed “Ryan, that’s not - I’m not a demon, buddy. I - I don’t think- that’s not going to work. You’re not- it would only work if I was possessing this body and Ryan, I’m not, okay? I’m not, just put it away. It isn’t going to work.” Ryan smirked cruelly at the demon. “You don’t sound very sure.” Ryan taunted, having the upper hand now. “Last chance, demon. Let my friend go, get out of him.” Ryan raised the gun, so it pointed directly between Shane’s eyes. “Ryan,” the demon almost sounded like it was begging. “Ryan, I swear it’s me, I’m Shane, I’m not possessed. This is me, okay? I’m sorry, just, listen it’s me, Ry. It’s me.” the demon stumbled over it’s words, raising Shane’s hands in an attempt to defend itself. Ryan considered the demon in front of him claiming to be his friend. Ryan shook his head and pulled the trigger.

 

    Nothing happened. The demon had screwed it’s eyes shut in preparation, but now relaxed, and blinked owlishly at Ryan. Ryan’s eyes were also wide, and his mouth hung open, his eyebrows scrunched together, and he squirted the demon again. Nothing happened. The demon reached up and wiped the water from it’s face. “I honestly didn’t know if that would hurt me, I’ve never touched holy water before. I’m able to go on holy ground, though. So, I guess it makes sense. The demon muttered to itself. “What the fuck?” Ryan asked no one in particular. The demon - no the Being pretending to be Shane looked at Ryan, it’s face wary. Face still contorted in confusion Ryan thought, _‘What kind of creature is trapped by salt, but isn’t burned by holy water?’_ Ryan was shocked, confused, frustrated, and scared.

 

    “Ryan,” the Being caught his attention. “Ry, listen...” it paused, voice so soft that it calmed something in Ryan. “Ryan,” it started again, twitching nervously. “I don’t know how I can convince you that I am Shane...” It grimaced and wrung it’s hands together. “Please, though, Ryan believe me. I’m Shane. This is me.” the Being gestured to Shane’s body. “I’m not possessed, I’ve always been like this.” Ryan stepped away and shook his head, still so confused. “Ryan” the Being’s voice more urgent. “If it would help you believe me and help you calm down-” it broke off, biting it’s lip. It gestured vaguely. “You can...” it paused again, thinking, “You can have a priest do an exorcism!” it said, then more to itself it muttered “that didn’t hurt that much last time.” Then said, this time to Ryan, “and it will prove I’m not possessed!” The Being sounded triumphant. “Last time?” Ryan asked, still trying to understand what was going up. Keeping his eyes on the Being, Ryan grabbed his phone. The Being nodded. “With Father Thomas, for the video.” It nodded again, enthusiastically, and gestured to Ryan’s phone. “Go ahead, Ry, call Father Thomas up and ask him to come over. He can do the exorcism right here.” it gestured around, and Ryan had nearly forgotten that they were in his apartment. “It’s 10 p.m.” Ryan told the Being, feeling weird now that he remembered that they were in his apartment and not in some random haunted building. He had invited Shane over to watch some movie, that he couldn’t remember the name of. Ryan had put the salt down, because Shane had been acting strangely since their last location. He didn’t think it would work, it was simply for his own peace of mind. “Priests are available 24/7, aren’t they?” the Being seemed to genuinely think so as it asked. Ryan shook his head, distracted. “I’ll see if he’s still awake.” Ryan dialed the number and waited.

 

    Father Thomas arrived an hour later. An hour of Ryan sitting on the couch, staring vacantly at a spot on the floor and Shane- the Being- sitting on the floor, crisscross applesauce, alternating between Shane’s phone and starring at Ryan. The Being had attempted to talk, but each time Ryan shook his head and didn’t answer. When Father Thomas opened the door, Ryan was belatedly glad he had put the circle further inside his apartment. Father Thomas took in both Ryan and the Being sitting calmly on the floor. Ryan steered Father Thomas into the kitchen and explained in a hush whisper everything from the last location to Father Thomas’ arrival. The two men walked over to the Being again, who was still sitting and scrolling through Shane’s phone. It stood up when the two humans got close enough that, had were the salt not there, it could have reached over and grabbed them. “Being,” Father Thomas addressed it, observing how it’s face twisted in offense and disgust before smoothing it’s expression out. “Father,” it greeted, voice falsely cheerful, “sorry for disturbing your night.” It shrugged in a ‘what-can-you-do’ way. “You are trapped here? Affected by the salt?” The priest asked. The Being snorted, then frowned.

“This wouldn’t be happening if I were able to just step over the salt.”


	2. Chapter 2

     Ryan and Father Thomas looked at the Being. Father Thomas in assessment and Ryan in perplexity. “Yet, Holy water has no ill effects on you?” Fr. Thomas wanted to clarify. The Being shook it’s head, “No.” The priest hummed. “You were unaware of that fact, however?” The Being nodded. “I’ve never touched Holy water before,” it explained. “You are claiming to be the same entity that I met previously for Buzzfeed Unsolved, yes?” it nodded. “Yes, sir.” The priest walked around the circle, hand rubbing his chin. “How long have you been this entity?” He asked, then followed the question with, “How long have you been Shane Madej?” The Being didn’t answer right away, and it’s eyes flitted to Ryan before going back to Fr. Thomas. “I’ve been going by Shane Madej for a little over 32 years.” It bit it’s lips. “Your other question, is more difficult to answer.” The priest paused and looked directly at the Being. “Only the truth,” he commanded. The Being huffed, “I don’t remember.” Fr. Thomas’ eyebrow rose in disbelief. Ryan stood observing the two back and forth. “I don’t!” The Being exclaimed, “Honestly, I don’t know how old I really am.” The Being made a ‘so-so’ gesture, “more than two, maybe three thousand?” It shrugged apologetically. Fr. Thomas eyed the Being. “What are you?” He questioned, “You cannot be a demon if Holy water doesn’t burn away your skin.” Ryan’s eyes widen. _‘If it had been a demon, that water I sprayed on it... would it have hurt Shane?’_

 

    The Being in question shrugged. “I’m not sure, people called me lots of things.” It ran it’s hand through it’s hair. “Ryan said that you mentioned that the exorcism I performed on you last caused you some pain, but didn’t ‘hurt that much,’ is that right?” The Being nodded. “I would like to perform one now.” Fr. Thomas said. The Being nodded, “If it gets me out of this circle and proves to Ryan I’m not a demon, then I can handle the pain.” Ryan grew concerned and spoke up, “When you said it ‘didn’t hurt that much,’ how much did it hurt you?” The Being scratched it’s head. “Being?” Fr. Thomas prompted it. “I- well, it wasn’t comfortable.” It fake laughed and sent a plastic smile to Ryan. “Don’t worry, though, I can take it.” Ryan shook his head and Fr. Thomas objected, as well. “Tell us how much an exorcism hurts you?” The Being sighed and scratched at it’s forearm. “I don’t know, it was like my skin was too tight, and my body was being stabbed from every direction, while someone was scooping out my brain and screaming in my ears.” It shivered and failed to cover it up with a shrug. “What!?” Ryan asked, alarmed. “That’s what you think qualifies as ‘not that much!?’”

 

     Fr. Thomas was studying the Being intently again. The Being shrugged off Ryan’s concern, still focused on the exorcism so Ryan would know for sure it wasn’t possessed. “Yeah. Father? I’m uh, giving you permission? Is that a thing I’m supposed to do?” The priest nodded and turned to Ryan. “It would be best if you moved back and sat down, son.” Ryan, scared and concerned for what may-or-may-not be his best friend nodded and did so.

 

     The exorcism that Fr. Thomas did in the apartment was different than the one they filmed for Unsolved. It was much more in depth and intense. By the time Father Thomas was finished, the Being was a mess of gangly limbs on the floor, hands pulling on it’s hair. The room smelt of burn sage and iron. “Amen,” Fr. Thomas finished the prayer and motioned for Ryan to kneel down with him. Fr. Thomas set a hand on the Being’s shoulder and it flinched away. “Woah, hey! Big guy!” Ryan exclaimed, grabbing one of the Being’s arms and moving it’s hands away from it’s face. “Shane?”


	3. Chapter 3

     It’s eyes were still black - Shane’s eyes - because it was Shane. Ryan now believed him. The first thing after coming to terms with the fact that it was Shane in front of him in the salt circle that Ryan noticed wasn’t just that Shane’s eyes were still black, but that the blackness was spreading. The veins on Shane’s face, especially under his eyes were blackened and prominent under his pale, near translucent skin. 

     Ryan kept his hold on Shane’s forearms and looked at his friend. “Please.” Shane’s voice was raspy and wrecked from the screams he hadn’t let out during the exorcism. Ryan glanced at Father Thomas then back to Shane. “Please what, Shane?” Shane closed his eyes and shivered. “Please break the circle.” His voice pitched down in desperation. Ryan started, and looked back at Father Thomas, this time for permission. Father Thomas nodded, “It is my belief that this is indeed your friend and not an evil entity.” Without hesitating Ryan swiped a hand through the salt. A swell of pressure swept over the two humans, knocking them back and Ryan’s ears popped. After getting his bearings Ryan looked back at Shane and nearly screamed. 

     Shane was towering over Ryan and Father Thomas, he was much taller than Ryan knew him to be. Shane’s height wasn’t the only inhumane difference that Ryan had trouble taking in. Sharp claw-like talons replaced Shane’s human fingers. His skin was both darker and paler at the same time and the rest of his veins ran black under his skin. On top of his head Shane had one horn above his right temple that arched over his head and above Shane’s left temple sat a horn that was broken off, leaving barely any horn left. The most jarring new inhumane aspects of Shane, to Ryan, were the extra five eyes, the swishing tail, and the two impossibly huge wings. On his friend’s face were the two eyes that Ryan was used to with two identical pairs underneath and the final, seventh, eye lay in in the middle of Shane’s forehead. The two extra pairs were red- not black - and the single eye stayed closed. Shane’s wings reminded Ryan of an injured bird. The feathers were unkempt and there were patches without feathers - as if someone ripped them out in clumps. The ends of the two wings seemed to fade into the shadows, becoming blurred. 

     “If you give me a minute or two I’ll be able to put shift back.” Shane wasn’t looking at them (with any of his 7 eyes). “Sorry.” A clawed hand reached up at his neck, embarrassed. The action cause Shane’s already too short t-shirt to ride up. Ryan saw a glimpse of many tattoos or something before Shane abruptly pulled his shirt back down. “What are you?” Father Thomas asked, voice tinted with disbelief. The priest seemed to recognize at least one of the symbols under Shane’s shirt. 6 eyes flashed up and bored into the priest. The air was tense. Then Shane deliberately rolled his shoulders, shook out his wings, and shrugged. “I’m not sure,” Shane repeated himself from before the exorcism. “People called me lots of things.” Father Thomas’ eyebrows scrunched up. 

     “You bear the Mark of Enuchar. That was branded on sacrifices the Cult of Rĭshcύẻ offered to the Pagan god Ishkigal - god of the violent life and bitter death, if I remember correctly.” Shane stared down at the priest. “Rather curious for you to recognize that sygíl first, Father.” Father Thomas stared right back, “Yes, I did a theoretical paper on Pagan cults for my undergraduate. I remember that the cult of Rĭshcύẻ, in particular, was quite...” He paused to choose the right word. “... evil.” Shane nodded and smiled a smile too full of teeth that were too sharp. “Yes, they were rather violent without need.” Father Thomas nodded, unnerved by the sight of Shane’s multitude of teeth. “That cult existed before 1800 BC.” Shane shrugged. “What?” Ryan muttered, mostly to himself. Shane’s numerous eyes slide from focusing on Father Thomas to Ryan. Shane immediately hunched over, semi-unconsciously, in order to both appear smaller and non-threatening, as well as to better talk with his friend. “I’m pretty old, buddy.” Ryan wheezed (only slightly hysterically). “Yeah,” Ryan agreed, “And even more freakishly tall.” As Shane laughed he rolled his shoulders again and with a ‘pop’ he suddenly looked human again. 

     Shook, for the umpteenth time that night, Ryan blurted out “Well, there’s the sasquatch I know and love” in reaction. The words immediately caught up with him and Ryan felt his face go red as his eyes widened. Shane, the asshole that he was, burst out laughing. Ryan turned away, towards Father Thomas and found the priest failing to cover up his own snickers. Mortified, Ryan had to wait for them to stop, a feat that Father Thomas accomplished much sooner than Shane. 

     “Shane,” Father Thomas addressed him. “I am sorry for any pain the exorcism may have caused you.” Shane waved off the sincere priest. “Believe me, I’ve had worse.” Ryan frowned and interjected, “That doesn’t make feel better, Shane!” To which Father Thomas agreed. “I still have many questions for you. However, I am unsure if you’ll answer all of them, or even be able to. But, since it is now after midnight and I have an early mass in the morning,” He checked his watch then turned to Ryan, “I am glad you called me, but...” The priest trailed off, he didn’t think Ryan was still afraid, but if he was and wanted the priest to stay Father Thomas would. “I understand, Father. Thank you for coming.” 

     Ryan closed the door behind Father Thomas after he left and turned around to look at Shane, who was sitting on his couch. And, even though Shane looked as human as Ryan had always thought him to be, Ryan now knew the truth - his best friend wasn’t human. And Ryan wasn’t afraid. 


	4. Chapter 4

     Ryan stood watching his friend until Shane spoke. “What now?” He asked Ryan. Ryan blink and shook his head. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Ryan moved closer and sat on the other side of the couch. Shane gave him a look. “Ryan.” Shane sounded tired and sad. “What happens now is entirely up to you.” Shane gestured his hands widely around. “I can leave and you’ll never have to see me again. We can go back to just being coworkers and co-hosts, and you’ll only have to see me at work. What you want to do with Unsolved is up to you, it’s your show, much more than it’s mine. I can leave, or if you have more questions i could try and answer them. It’s all up to you, baby.” Shane offered the options to Ryan with a detached expression, his voice empty at the end, no playful tone that usually accompanied the term. Ryan answered it out of reflex anyway, his voice not in it either. “Don’t call me baby.” Ryan was confused, but he had been most of the night.  “What?” he asked. “You want to leave?” Ryan was hurt, he felt horrible for freaking out and treating Shane like that, but he had thought his friend was possessed.

     “I will if that’s what you want.” Shane wouldn’t look at Ryan. “And... Unsolved?” Ryan began to understand what was going on, or at least he thought he had the right idea. Shane tensed, ever so slightly. “However you want to continue with it.” He told Ryan, voice still emotionless and flat, ringing false in Ryan’s ears. Ryan looked over his friend, taking every little piece of body language in. “So... if I wanted to tell our viewers that I had real proof of the supernatural and told everyone about you and what you are... you’d be okay with that?” Ryan kept the disbelief out of his voice, testing his theory. Shane’s entire body was tense, taught as a bowstring, ready (and willing) to bolt at a moments notice. “If that’s what you want.” Shane’s voice warbled at the end. Ryan was right about what was happening, and he couldn’t believe it.

     “NO!” Ryan shouted. “That’s not what I want! What the hell, Shane? You honestly think that I would tell the internet your secret? Just to prove something? Just to get a bit of fame? Or more views? Really!? What the fuck, man?” Ryan went off, hurt that Shane thought that of him. “You’re my fucking friend, you supernatural asshole!” Shane was now staring directly at Ryan with eyes wide. “No - well, I just thought -” Ryan cut him off. “And you thought that, what? Now that I know you’re not human I want nothing to do with you!? Like I’m ashamed or something? Fuck you! No! We’re still friends, you fuck!” Ryan kept going, not letting Shane interrupt him. “And, you know what? We’re you going to continue with Unsolved just like always - with me being scared out of my mind and you being a stupid ass!!” Ryan’s face was dark red. _I can’t believe that Shane thinks I would do something like that._

     Shane’s eyes were still impossibly wide, tracking Ryan’s every move. Ryan, when he looked back over, could almost see the other 5 eyes in the right light. “Ryan...” Shane’s voice was the opposite of what it had been moments before, hushed and full of emotion. “I didn’t mean... I wasn’t implying that you would... It’s just that you’ve wanted proof of the supernatural for so long and I mean, you have it now, and... It’s just that I haven’t had the best experience with humans finding out. I’m sorry.” Shane’s eyes were glistening, but no tears fell.

     Ryan, who had calmed down while Shane spoke, felt like an asshole as he thought of the past experiences Shane must have had with humans before Father Thomas and himself. “Other people know?” Shane quickly shook his head. “No. Not- no one alive knows.” Ryan nodded, reminding himself that Shane was much older than he had always thought. A silence spread between the two, until Shane asked “So... what now?” Leaving the ball once again in Ryan’s court. Ryan thought about it for a minute, then declared. “I’m going to make the popcorn and then we’ll watch the movie. After that you’ll stay the rest of the night, then we’ll go to work and start filming what we can for our next episode and I’ll keep your secret.” With that Ryan walked into his kitchen, shouting, “and I’m going to sweep up that salt before it gets everywhere.” Shane’s tiny smile, as he scrambled to find the movie, was filled with hope.


End file.
